Heated Days
by LeiaGray
Summary: Marco is coming home and...smut ;) Basically PWP, but hey, I am lonely ;) Oneshot, MarcoxAce


Hey there :)

Something new, I really like Marco coming home and to imagine what could happen there. It´s related to Icy Days and Rainy Days ;)

Hope you like it, not beta´d yet, so please don´t mind mistakes.

I am going to write more stories, since I have a lot of ideas and need to get them all out. Also I have a request to finally finish writing, but hey, I am just a human ;) (But I started already!)

And I want to thank you for your support, it is an amazing experience writing and posting here, from all the awesome reviews I get :)

* * *

Sweat was glistening on his face, as Marco finally reached the front door and opened it. He was tired, it was unbearably hot, and even though he was used to heat, since his boyfriend was Ace, this was too much. He sighed as he slipped from his shoes.

"I am home, yoi!" he yelled, like he did everyday, and waited for Ace to answer.

"Kitchen!" he heard the raven shout back. It was fine with him, he was hungry anyway.

He made his way to the kitchen and as he entered the room a nearly naked Ace turned around with a broad grin, closing the fridge and making his way to the blonde.

Marco smiled at the younger and gave him a soft peck on the lips, before said one could hug him. Ace´s pout made him laugh.

"Why won´t you let me hug you?"

"Because it is fucking hot, and you are like fire itself, yoi." he said, letting his eyes wander over the other´s body. He swallowed thickly.

The raven was wearing tight black boxers and nothing else. His broad chest was glistening from sweat and he had his hair bound back, so the black strands didn´t fall in his face.

Of course the younger noticed his look, and with a grin he pushed the older backwards, until his back met the counter, his hands were on his shirt and slowly pulling it off, his fingers trailing over the exposed skin, glistening from sweat. Marco groaned as his younger lover came closer, leaning in and blew softly over the heated skin under his ear, he felt himself get hard as Ace´s talented tongue licked the sweat off his neck, dancing over him, making him groan darkly and spreading his legs to invite the other in.

"You should get a shower." he heard the raven whisper, and then the sweet friction was gone, he left the kitchen, and Marco was standing there, his cock hard in his pants, cursing.

As he got to the living room, after his shower, he found Ace, sitting on the couch and eating ice-cream from a bowl. He smiled at the older innocently, although he let his gaze wander over the blonde´s naked body. Marco smiled triumphantly. This would be fun.

"There is some more ice-cream in the freezer, if you want." Ace said, taking another spoon full, slowly putting it in his mouth.

"What if I want yours, yoi?" Marco asked, his voice low, his cock already hardening again, from the sucking sound the raven made, as he ate the ice-cream.

"Nope, it´s mine. It´s pineapple flavored, and everything that´s pineapple-like is mine." Marco raised an eyebrow at that, and with a step, he crossed the distance between them, kneeling down and taking the full spoon out of Ace´s hand, slowly guiding it towards his own mouth, the younger watching his movements.

Marco smirked as he reached the other´s chest, he turned the spoon, so the soft ice-cream fell onto his lovers abdomen, his smirk widening, Ace hissing at the feeling.

He watched interested as it run down the ravens body, letting a cold, sticky trail behind. Their eyes locked, as Marco leaned down, to catch the ice-cream with his tongue, licking the other´s belly clean, following the trail he made. Ace groaned at the feeling, spreading his legs further, so the blonde could move closer and kissed him.

"Pineapple? Really, yoi?" he whispered against the other´s lips, groaning as he felt the other´s hand around his cock, gripping him hard and stroking him, with slow and steady movements. He reached for the bowl of ice-cream once more, the raven meanwhile pulling his boxers down, leaning back as he felt the cold on his lower belly, it was running down his body, towards his cock, and both watched, as the sweet coldness made it´s way down to the raven´s cock.

Ace hissed as the ice-cream reached his leaking cock, and shortly before it could run down his balls, Marco´s tongue was there to lick it up, sucking on his skin, leaving red marks behind. He nibbled on the tip of Ace´s member, licked his way up to his lover´s abs, sucking on the meanwhile cold skin.

With a grunt Marco pulled back, turning Ace around, so he was kneeling on the couch on all fours, his boxer´s soon fully gone, revealing the tight entrance that was going to be abused.

With a smirk, the older reached for the bowl again, this time a spoon full of the ice-cream landed on the raven´s lower back, and the blonde guided the younger´s hips, so it was running down his crevice.

Ace was shaking under his treatment, groaning as the older leaned in, to finally lick him clean. He started at his back, then slowly running his tongue down, sucking on Ace´s butt cheeks, his tongue trailing through his crevice, licking the ice-cream away, licking everything, making the younger moan under him.

As Marco finally reached his entrance, his hips snapped back, to get more of that tongue, to get it inside him, to get everything Marco was willing to give him, inside him.

His arousal was desperately wanting attention, and just as Ace was about to ask for it, Marco´s hand wrapped around him, stroking him while his tongue spread the tight muscle of his ass further.

Soon a finger followed, and easily went in, as the younger groaned under the blonde´s touch, he was relaxed, so the older added a second digit, and eventually a third.

"Marco...hurry..." Ace groaned, and with a smirk the older spit in his hand, lubing himself with his saliva and pressing the tip of his arousal at Ace´s entrance.

"You ready, yoi?" he asked, only to feel the raven´s hands pulling him close, so he was entering his lover fast, grunting at the feeling of tightness that surrounded Marco´s cock. He started moving right away, without giving his younger lover time to adjust, he just needed it, wanted more of that feeling, Ace was a moaning mess underneath him, meeting his thrusts eagerly and soon begging for more.

"Please...Mar...co...I..."

"Ace?" he groaned into the other´s ear, leaning down onto his back, while thrusting into the tight ass of his lover. "You should get a shower, yoi." he hissed, and in one swift motion, pulling out, causing the younger to groan in protest, and curse as he turned around.

"What the hell?!"

Marco just smirked as he looked at the raven, the man was sweating, his cheeks red, panting and his arousal glistening with pre-cum.

"Pretty mean, if you are aroused and someone tells you to go and get a shower, yoi." he said, slowly turning around, trying to walk away to challenge the freckled man a bit more, because he knew, he would soon get rewarded.

And he was right, as Ace got up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, pushing him on the couch. His brows furrowed as he climbed onto the blonde´s lap, and he looked slightly pissed at him, before slamming his hips down, taking the older in, in one go.

"Fuck!" Marco groaned at the feeling around his cock, his hands clamping the flesh of the raven´s hips, helping him move up and down, Ace´s hands gripping his shoulders, nails digging into the flesh and Marco couldn´t care less, as he moved a hand around the other´s arousal, stroking him in rhythm with his movements. As they climaxed, together, they held onto each other, shaking from the pure force of their orgasm, both covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Looks like we both need a shower now."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and cherished ;)


End file.
